


Love, Sex, Money, Drugs

by alliejess



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliejess/pseuds/alliejess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kass is slightly based off of the character Alex Vause from Orange is the New Black.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love, Sex, Money, Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> Kass is slightly based off of the character Alex Vause from Orange is the New Black.

It was 4:16 on a Sunday afternoon and I was restless. Bored. Looking for adventure. And of course, adventure was always found at my dad's ship yard for some reason. I was sitting on my bed, stepping into my ankle boots when I decided to pay my dad a visit down at the yard. I grabbed my keys and left my flat within minutes, the promise of adventure greeting me with the cold air at the door.  
It was a rainy, foggy day in New York City. Before I knew it, I was staring out over the bay, watching the drizzle meet the sea and dripping down the sides of the ships making port. The skyline twinkled in the foggy, dimming daylight; the bustle of New York drowned out by the blaring fog horns of the ships.  
I was sitting in my dad's office, overlooking the port. It was warm and tiny, but it was big enough for all of his filing cabinets. I swear that man was a closeted hoarder.  
Just then my dad walked in, talking to the man behind him.  
"I'm tellin' ya Jenks, you have to have the shipment in by November- Rochelle! I didn't know you were here!" my dad exclaimed.  
"Hi, Daddy!" I grinned, standing up to hug my father.  
"Ro, you remember Jenks, right?" he said as our hug ended.  
"Of course! How are you, Mr. Jenks?" I smiled warmly.  
"Ah, Benny. Your daughter- always the charmer." Jenks laughed, taking my hand. "Good to see you sweetheart!"  
I smiled and sat back down in the rolling chair.  
"So why ya here?" my dad asked me.  
"Oh," I shrugged, "There's just nothing to do at my flat, so I came down to see if you could use any help directing?"  
"Oh, sweetie, thank you, but all of the shipments are in for today." he smiled, patting my shoulder.  
Jenks pointed out of the window. "What about that boat?"  
"What boat?" my dad asked, reaching for his glasses. With his glasses secured on his nose, my dad saw the old, mishapen boat sail into his port.  
"Hey… Hey! I'm supposed to be done for today!" My dad complained.  
"Here, Dad, let me go!" I offered, standing up to give him my chair.  
"You sure you know what to do?" he asked, sitting down.  
"This place is like my second home. Yes I know what I'm doing!" I laughed, making my way through his office and out into the cold, bitter air. I shut the door behind me and carefully walked out of the trailer-like office and down the metal stairs, looking where I placed each of my black brown ankle boots.  
Headed in the direction of the last open dock, I held onto the ends of my forest green knitted sweater as spots began to appear on my black leggings. As I rounded the corner, a woman with dark hair whose back was facing me was talking to the captain of the ship. Just as I approached the pair, she boarded the ship and went into it's cargo hold as the captain stepped off the vessel to secure the knots anchoring the boat.  
"Hi, I'm Rochelle Nebber, Ben Nebber's daughter." I introduced myself.  
"Oh, hi. I hope you don't mind our sudden anchoring; the sea's getting to be pretty rough out there." the captain said, flustered.  
"Oh, no, no! It's fine! I just need you to fill out some paperwork up in the office." I smiled.  
"Oh, ok. Yeah I can do that." he smiled back at me.  
"Please, follow me. We just need some information about your vessel." I said, escorting him back to my dad's office.  
I walked him up the stairs and introduced him to my father, only to leave him after he was situated with my dad. The dark haired woman wasn't allowed to be roaming the ship yard.  
I returned to the ship and there was no sight of her.  
"Hello?" I called out. No answer.  
Carefully, I stepped aboard the ship. The rain had stopped then, leaving everything it touched with a slippery surface. I eventually found the door I saw the dark haired woman go through. Just as I put my hand on the handle, the door opened slowly.  
"Hey, hi, you're not supposed to be here!" I said quickly. The girl emerged from the hold then and looked at me, smirking.  
"Yes, I am." she replied, her voice stern. She made her way past me, toting a blue duffel bag in hand.  
"No, you're not!" I exclaimed, starting after her. "Who are you anyways?"  
"I'm Kassel." she said shortly and walking swiftly.  
"Castle? Castle is your name. Like a fairy tale castle?" I laughed.  
"Yes, but spelled differently. Just call me Kass." she said hurriedly.  
"Ok, Kass. What are you doing here?" I almost demanded. We were walking past my dad's office now, towards the makeshift dirt parking lot.  
"Like I'd tell you. And if this little discussion is over I have somewhere to be." she responded curtly. "Anyways, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"  
"I'm the owner's daughter!" I retorted.  
She raised her eyebrows. "Well that's good to know," she smiled, opening the door of an old, S-Class Mercedes with European plates.  
"Why do you have european plates?" I asked as she placed the duffel bag in the back seat.  
"Why do you want to know?" she smirked, getting into the driver's side. And with that, the car's engine roared to life and, with a shift of the gear, the Mercedes was thrown into reverse and the car sped away.  
/  
I was back in my flat watching Netflix movies when my dad called me.  
"Hey, Dad." I said warmly as I sipped my tea.  
"Hey, Ro. Did you get home alright?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I did. Thanks, Dad. But sheesh you gotta let me leave earlier than 8! All I was doing was transferring papers into the laptop! I think Jenks could've helped you with that!"  
"Yeah, I know he could've. I just don't see you much anymore, and I wanted to spend some time with you." he murmured.  
"Aw, thanks Dad. Did you get home alright?" I asked.  
"Yeah, yeah I did. Hey did you get down that ship's tags by chance? The one that came in late? The captain forgot to write it down."  
"Oh, no, I didn't. I'm sorry. Can't you get it when he comes back to leave?" I asked.  
"Yeah, probably. Just thought I'd check with you. Alright, well that's all." he said.  
"How- how are you dad? I know it must be pretty lonely for you, well, since mom… y'know…" I said quietly. It's been 4 months since my mom passed.  
"I'm… I'm getting along alright. She's with me every day, Ro. I can feel her."  
"Well, ok. That's good to here. Tell her I say hi." I giggled.  
"I will pumpkin. I'll talk to you tomorrow." he said, quietly.  
"Good night, dad." I whispered.  
"Good night, Ro."  
/  
I dreamt of the dark haired girl on the dock that night. Kassel. We were on the dock again, wind blowing our hair in front of our eyes. We were laughing. Happy. Holding hands. I couldn't hear what we were saying, but she looked at me with all of the love in the world in her eyes. As she kissed my cheek she handed me the blue duffel bag, and we boarded the ship together.


End file.
